Redemption
by Kitty9167
Summary: Please give it a try. This is a one-shot. rated T for violence.


**Discalimer: I don't own the movie Gabriel, or its characters.**

Gabriel looked up at Sammael...Michael, through tear filled eyes. _"How can he do this?! He killed the others, all those people. Where is the Brother that I looked up to?"_

"Michael it doesn't have to be like this. You can still come back, please." Gabriel looked up into Michael's cold white eyes. "Don't you get it Gabriel? I don't want to go back. Here I am free, no one tells me what to do here."

"You think you are Brother, but your not. Free will isn't about control Michael, its about choices." Michael let out a roar of anger and brought a pole, that Gabriel hadn't noticed him pick up, down on him with bone crushing force. As he flew through the air and hit the ground hard Gabriel felt a sickening crunch and pain shoot through his ribs.

He let out a cry of pain and a few tears fell down his face. Not just for the pain shooting through him physically and mentally, but for what his beloved Brother had become. How could his Brother let himself become this monster?

Wearily Gabriel grabbed the railing of the building and started pulling himself up, he could hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind him before a foot caught him in the ribs and Gabriel collapsed to the ground with a gasp of pain.

Rain beat down on him and the sound of thunder crashed overhead. He slowly lifted his head and turned to slightly to look up at the man he once called Brother. Dark wet shoulder length hair was plastered to the man's face, he was tall, and dressed all in black. The most striking thing about him was his white cold eyes.

He put his hands under him and heaved himself up again and painfully rolled away to aviod another bone cracking blow. He rose fully to his feet and turned to face Michael. "Please Michael, stop this before its too late. I cannot join you, I swore an oath, you swore an oath to serve God, don't turn your back on that." Gabriel could feel a tightning in his chest and his breath came in short gasps.

"Don't you get it Gabriel?" Michael asked calmly. "Here I am free, here I don't have to serve every wish and whim of someone else. I can do as I wish, I can make others do as I wish." He smiled cruelly at Gabriel. "I though you of all people would be strong enough to see it, but your proving to be just as weak as the others."

"You claim that we are not free in the light because all of us serve God, all serve one being, but how is this any different Michael. The only thing that's changed from the way I've seen things, is everyone is serving you. That's not freedom or free will! At least in the light we were happy, there was no pain, can you say the same about this _'kingdom'_?" Gabriel panted from his rant and the pain that shot through his ribs like lightning.

"You don't know of what you speak! They may serve me, but it is by choice. If they don't want to come to my attention that they can just live like everyone else. Tell me thats true in the light Gabriel? You say that free will is about choice, where is the choice in the light Gabriel?!" Michael glared at Gabriel though the pouring rain.

Gabriel's heart sank as he looked into those eyes, he could see almost nothing left of his Brother in them, just a heartless, ruthless demon. He raised his hands up to try and deflect the blow he saw coming, but it did no good and again he flew a short distance through the air before slamming onto the ground. He could feel blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and his ribs felt like they were throbbing harshly in time with his heartbeats.

His spirit was crushed, and his body was weary of fighting. Again he tried to push himself to his feet, but his arms shook and gave way under his weight. "You were right about one thing Gabriel. It doen't have to be this way. You can join me, become that leader I've seen in you. Free yourself, your breaking my heart Gabriel." There was a touch of sadness in Michael's voice.

But Gabriel wasn't stupid enough to thin that if Michael saw weakness in him he would do to him as he had done to the others. His mind raced, there had to be a way to bring his Brother back from the darkness. To save him, without killing him.

Suddenly it came to him, he didn't know why he hadn't though tof it, after all his existance was based on it, and it was the most powerful thing in the world. Pure, unconditional love. With a determined groan Gabriel pushed himself to his feet, finding strength in his faith in God. Even if the connection was weakened, even if he could sense him, God is always there.

Gabriel turned to face Michael and took a step towards him. This seemed to throw Michael off, as he hesitated. With determination written on his face Gabriel stepped forward again, caught the end of the pole as Michael swung it to ward him off, and wrapped his arms around his Brother's body.

Michael stiffened in shock at what was happening, They were fighting, the last thing he expected was a hug! It was this belief that was his undoing. Gabriel hung on as Michael tried to pull away and struggle. Gabriel closed his eyes and focused on his memories of Michael, before he left and Fell.

He took all those happy memories and poured as much love as he could into one focus point and aimed it at Michael. Michael let out a cry of pain as the love entered him. It was foreign, something he hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

The clouds overhead rumbled and as Michael let out another cry, they became to melt away, leaving room for sunlight to pour in. But this wasn't just any sunlight, it was the pure untainted light of heaven. Michael's eyes, which now filled with tears from the pain and sensation of love entering his body once again.

All over the city demons cried out and melted as the light hit them, it didn't matter whether they were inside or out, whether the building had windows or not, the light still found and destroyed them.

Slowly the surge of power slowed, then stopped, and Gabriel opened his eyes. Instead of the demon lord with the white eyes, and black hair. He was holding a tall man with golden blonde hair, white rodes with a golden belt tied around his waist,. On the belt was a golden sheath and from it came a hilt of a sword. The man pulled back and opened angel blue eyes.

He seemed to consider the younger man before him for a moment before smiling. Light brighter than the sunlight streaming down around them appeared. Then the light slowly to a form that was vaguely humanish before becoming the other Archangels. Raphael, Uriel, Amitiel, and Ithuriel. All of them there and whole.

"You did it little Brother. You have saved this world." The Michael closed his eyes and bowed his head sorrowfully. "I am sorry for everything that I have done. I won't blame you if you don't want me as your leader, or even forgive me."

A look passed between all the angels. Then Uriel stepped forwards and threw an arm around Michael's shoulders. "It is for God to pass judgement, not us. If he has forgiven you, then I don't see why we wouldn't." Michael raised his head and smiled hopefully, all the other angels nodded in agreement. "Now." Uriel said as he tilled his head back to the sky. "Lets go home." All the angels glowed white before disappearing to the Heaven above.

**Please R&R. Thanx**


End file.
